DREAMS
by SHRYKE
Summary: heero and ami are dreaming of eachother .
1. Default Chapter

DREAMS  
  
Disclaimer: okay the usual stuff I don't own anything at all except for a playstation and a load of games. Well I do own Nanashi (not Trowa) he's my character and I'm also putting a character from the movie megazone 23 okay.  
  
Chapter 1: Remembering.  
  
The G Boys safe house:  
  
Heero tossed in his sleep dreaming a familiar dream,  
  
*dream*  
  
"Where am I?" Heero asked outloud. As he looked around, he saw some that seemed very familiar to him. Her face, her lips, her smile as she smiled at him.  
  
In that moment Heero wondered why he had been having this exact dream for four months in a row.  
  
As she walked over to him, he noticed how she only came up to his eyes. Almost at instinct, Heero wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her closer to him as she put her arms round his neck.  
  
"Who are you?" they asked in unison.  
  
At that she smiled even brighter.  
  
He lowered his head and kissed her, she pulled him closer to respond.  
  
They tightened their grip on each other as the kiss deepened.  
  
They continued like that for looked like an eternity, then pulled away due to lack of air.  
  
As they stared at each other, Heero stroked her left cheek with the back of his hand, but the trail left behind was blood, his blood.  
  
Her smile quickly changed to a look of horror, his face was bleeding.  
  
Heero felt the life drain unnaturally out of him.  
  
"Heero" she said tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Ami" Heero gasped.  
  
Collapsing and taking Ami with him.  
  
* end dream *  
  
  
  
Sailor Scouts house:  
  
Ami gasped and shot up, her face sweaty so her bangs stuck to her face. Her pyjamas were sticking to her from more sweat.  
  
" who are you Heero?" she asked.  
  
Ami decided to take a shower so she could think about what happened in the dream.  
  
  
  
Pilots house .  
  
Heero gasped as he awoke from the dream he had been having for four months.  
  
He looked at his hand and saw it trembling.  
  
He was soaked in sweat and he had a distant look in his eye's.  
  
Heero decided to have a shower to clear his thoughts before going back to sleep.  
  
Morning.  
  
Eve walked over to Ami's room .  
  
Stopping at the door she softly knocked .  
  
"Come in" a Quiet voice from inside said.  
  
Eve entered Ami's room and walked over to the bed and sat down. "Time to get ready for school"Eve said softly. Ami groaned ,  
  
"Another new school" she groaned.  
  
"Yeah I known what you mean , another school for your intelligence and knowledge to be cursed and another school for all the men to be drooling over me" Eve said sadly ,  
  
"Come on don't tell me you don't enjoy the attention" half-asked and half- accused, smirking.  
  
"Well I do a bit but I know what they really like" Eve said looking down at her chest.  
  
"Well I better get dressed" stated Ami getting up and walking to her dresser.  
  
Gundam safe house.  
  
Heero was getting ready for school, he had just finished tying his shoes when Duo burst in the room munching on a bacon sandwich .  
  
"Hey Heero want a bacon sandwich" he asked happily . "Baka" was Heero's only response.  
  
"Okay put Heero down for 2" Duo shouted bouncing down the stairs.  
  
Heero entered the kitchen only to find what he has found for the last two months.  
  
Wufei was chasing Duo round the kitchen swinging his sword at Duo's braid which was being clutched in Duo's hands infront of him.  
  
Suddenly Heero was so annoyed that in a blink of an eye Heero whipped out his gun and fired at the ceiling . Dead silence filled the air,  
  
"Knock it off" Heero ordered so fiercely that even Wufei cowered in fear.  
  
Heero gobbled down his bacon sandwich so fast that Duo's jaw hit the flaw , he grabbed his bag and was out the door on his way to school, the others not far behind.  
  
End of chapter 1 


	2. meetings and tight bathing suits

DREAMS  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:ok the usual stuff I don't own gundamwing/sailormoon or megazone 23. Ok sorry the last chapter was short but my fingers have got other things to do , for example complete grand theft auto 3. Also Nanashi (not Trowa) is called in school Trio Daniels.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2. Meeting and tight bathing suits.  
  
At school the pilots sat at their desks waiting for the rest of the class. And to be bored out of their minds.  
  
When the class was assembled the teacher Ms Watson entered and called for silence.  
  
"All right class we have 6 new students joining us, would you girls please come in and introduce yourselves please" asked Ms Watson.  
  
6 very attractive teenage girls (not to mention Eve) probably no older than 17 entered (sorry forgot to say that the guys are 17).  
  
Whistles and cat calls erupted from the male students in the class especially Duo.  
  
However Heero ,Trowa, Quatre and Wufei mearly sat there. "That's enough of that" yelled Ms Watson.  
  
"Would you please introduce yourselves please" asked Ms Watson.  
  
"Mizuno Ami" Ami said smiling.  
  
"Hino Rei" replied Rei glaring at them all.(Obvious who she's paired with.)  
  
"Kino Lita" stated Lita smiling.  
  
"Aino Minako" said Mina smiling brightly.  
  
"Tsukino Serena" beamed Serena.  
  
"Eve Avalon"stated Eve . (Sakura is her younger sister).  
  
"Ok then Ami would you please go and sit next to Heero".  
  
Ami nodded and took the seat she was directed to.  
  
When she sat down Ami looked at Heero and started to stare in deep thought. Ami was snapped out of her thought when Serena was seated.  
  
"Ok Eve would you go and sit next to" Ms Watson was cut off as the door opened and a boy that looked like Duo , his chestnut braid that hung at his feet had long white and blonde steaks all the way down to the bottom.  
  
He also had Scars on his face and hands that looked like they had been caused by knives or swords.  
  
"Oh yes I forgot we have another new student today class, this is Trio Daniels" stated Ms Watson .  
  
The class stared at Trio's face and hands. "What you looking at" demanded Trio as he glared at the class.  
  
"Trio would you please go and sit down over there" asked Ms Watson pointing to a desk on the right of the classroom. "And Eve would you go sit beside him please" ,  
  
"ok" Trio and Eve said at the same time, Eve smiled at him while Trio mearly ignored her and sat at his desk .  
  
Eve sighed and sat next to at the desk next to him .  
  
At the end of class the once deserted corridors were now filled with noise and crowds of teenagers were pushing to get to their lockers. Trio was currently putting the books that he didn't need in his locker while taking out the ones he did need which was none considering that gym was the next class.  
  
In the boys locker room the boys were preparing for swimming and there was a very high hormone level in every one , even Heero, Trowa , Wufei .  
  
As the as the males who were participating in the lesson waited by the pool the girls changing room doors opened and every pair of eyes were waiting for who was about to come out.  
  
As the first of the girls came out the once quiet area was filled with whistles cheers and catcalls. As Eve and the scouts were coming out the volume of the WCC (whistles cheers and catcalls) went through the roof .  
  
Eve Is wearing a tight black swimming suit that showed off her breasts and especially that very round buttox.  
  
Ami Is wearing a blue swimming suit that clung nicely to her figure.  
  
Rei Is wearing a tight dark red suit .  
  
Serena Is wearing a nice gold coloured suit.  
  
Lita Is wearing a light green suit that was as tight as Eve's.  
  
Mina Is wearing a light yellow suit and being the athletic one in the group showed off her long and strong legs.  
  
END  
  
Ok crappy place to end it but I'm tired and well I have other stuff to do, I promise there will be more up soon and don't worry the guys are gonna get a good look at the girls in action. ( Swimming and fighting) 


	3. SWIMMING

DREAMS  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ok the usual stuff I don't own gundamwing or sailor moon or megazone23 .  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: swimming.  
  
The whole class was lined up on separate sides of the pool , the guys on the right side and the girls on the left.  
  
The teacher was standing by the diving board thinking of how to start the lesson, "Ok we'll start with diving, measuring how far each of you can dive and how long it takes you to surface"  
  
Informed Ms Jackson (IM BAD, IM BAD).  
  
As Ms Jackson looked at all the students her eyes stopped at Trio who was wearing a fairly tight black t-shirt,  
  
"why are you wearing a t-shirt young man" she asked quite loudly.  
  
All eyes were on Trio awaiting his answer but most of them were looking at his arms and legs which were quite muscular,  
  
But tainted by scars, "my doctor said I shouldn't swim without a shirt on cause I cracked a rib a while ago and they had to operate so the scar is a little sensitive" explained Trio .  
  
  
  
"Good enough, alright we'll start with the women and then the men" shouted Ms Jackson, the girls lined up behind the diving board.  
  
One by one the girls dived into the pool until it was Eves turn, she walked to the end of the board , she jumped high in the air did a summersault and arms stretched out together in front of her like an arrow into the water going halfway to the bottom (which is quite deep) of the pool and up to the surface.  
  
"Not bad, you got 4 metres down" exclaimed Ms Jackson.  
  
Eve just smiled , swam to the girls side of the pool and climbed out.  
  
The scouts performed just as well, getting 4 or 3 metres down.  
  
After the girls scores had been rated it was the guys turn to dive.  
  
Being at the end of the line , Trio and the pilots were last.  
  
Now that all the ammatures turns were over it was time to see a real show.  
  
Trowa walked over to the diving board, walking to the end of it and jumped on it twice before launching into the air , doing his trade mark triple mid air spin before straitening up , his hands stretched out in front of him piercing through the water going 5 meters down.  
  
Everyone except for the pilots and Trio gawked at Trowa as he pulled himself out of the water and taking his place with the guys that has already had their turns.  
  
The other pilots surprisingly got the exact same depth as Trowa, but little did they know that there scores were about to go in the gutter.  
  
Trio walked up to the end of the diving board , his knee length swimming shorts moving lightly to his movements.  
  
Trio stood at the end of the board looking sadly into the water, he jumped once before shooting off into the air before diving straight into the water going all the way to the bottom, pushing up from the bottom at an amazing speed he shot out of the water and did a flip so that he was facing the opposite side of the pool (SHWAY).  
  
Ms Jackson fell backwards onto the grass which was by the pool obviously unconscious, the assistant ran over to her and snapped his fingers infront of her face trying to wake her up but to no success.  
  
"Alright everyone, umm, you can lounge around here while I take Ms Jackson to the nurses office, can two of you help me please" he explained .  
  
Two of the Kiss Ass students ran over and helped the assistant carry her to the nurse's office.  
  
The whole class leaped into the pool and started having water fights and other stuff. Duo who was the weapon of the guys side was getting serious competition from Lita who was just as energetic as he.  
  
Heero , Trowa , Wufei and Quatre sat at the side of the pool quietly talking.  
  
"I still think its weird" Heero stated,  
  
"how can he look almost exactly like Duo" he finished,  
  
"yeah and the way that he did that dive wasn't normal either" a female voice behind them said.  
  
The guys turned around and saw the five of the six new girls standing there,  
  
Four of which were staring suspiciously at them while the one with pale blue hair was staring at Trio who was at the other side of the pool with his back against the wall of the outer wall of the locker room door with his eyes closed.  
  
The guys minus Duo looked at them suspiciously while the five girls just stood there.  
  
"Yeah we saw realise that, but what's weirder is that he looks almost exactly like Duo, so have you come to any conclusions yet, Mercury" Heero said quietly while a small smirk formed on his lips as a look of horror (day ja vu) formed on the girls faces while confusion clouded Heero's face.  
  
"Why did I just call you Mercury" he asked obviously confused,  
  
as Heero was about to ask the question again his eyes glazed over.  
  
"Heero, Heero" Quatre said poking Heero in the shoulder, he looked at the others and shrugged.  
  
Rei stepped forward and knelt by Heero's side snapping her fingers close to his face, "hmmmm, if I know my trances I would say that he is being talked to telepathically" she stated quietly.  
  
"Hey guys what's up" asked Duo as he walked up with his arm round Lita's waist. "Maxwell have you been making out" demanded Wufei.  
  
Duo grinned like a Cheshire cat "yup" he piped.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
Once again crappy place but hell its my story so I can end a chapter where I want, hehehe. 


	4. ???????????????????????

DREAMS  
  
Disclaimer: ok the usual stuff.  
  
Alright this little message is to the person who said Trio should die.  
  
Trio has a massive part in this story and if it makes you feel better he will die a couple of times, but then he will just get back up again. So that's all I'm gonna  
  
tell ya, so you'll have to be patient.  
  
Chapter 4:??????  
  
Heero was dreaming, he didn't know why but one minute he was talking to that girl Ami and the next he ended up here.  
  
Heero looked around him and only saw fog. Though it swirling around him he figured he had passed out.  
  
He looked around again and saw a figure of a person coming towards him and got in a fighting stance.  
  
"Good to see you again Samurai" said a amused voice from behind him.  
  
Heero whirled around and came face to face with someone that looked almost exactly like Trio, only this guy had pure white hair and grey eyes.  
  
"Who are you" Heero growled at him.  
  
"Trio" he said with a smirk.  
  
"You've gotten soft Samurai, usually you would have torn my head off" Trio said in a low voice.  
  
"Why do you keep calling me that" he growled at Trio.  
  
"And I see that you've forgotten as well as the others, such a shame you were all the best the Moon Kingdom had to offer but now all you guys are is pilots" Trio said sadly with a frown,  
  
"What do you mean we've forgotten" Heero demanded.  
  
"First let me explain all this confusion you and the others have been experiencing lately" he said,  
  
Trio narrowed his eyes and a blue light appeared in them.  
  
Heero blinked as Duo, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre appeared from a black circle that appeared above them.  
  
"MAXWELL GET YOUR FAT ARSE OFF ME" Wufei shouted at Duo who was trying to get up but only to fall down since Trowa was on top of him.  
  
The pilots looked around and it was Quatre who spoke up.  
  
"Erm…where are we?"  
  
Back at the pool the girls were relaxing and gossiping.  
  
"Duo, Duo" Lita said shaking Duo's shoulder but he didn't even blink since his eyes were glazed over just like the others.  
  
Lita looked worriedly at Rei and Ami for explanation (so Duo and Lita move fast) but they just looked confused.  
  
Rei shuddered "I'm sensing some serious negaverse (is that how you spell it) nearby" she muttered.  
  
"Then we should go and get them" Ami said quietly, secretly worrying what was wrong with Heero. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she felt a connection with him that went beyond physical.  
  
Lita frowned at her, "And just leave them here" she growled at Ami which was unusual because she had just met Duo and was already so protective.  
  
"You have to" said a female voice in their heads.  
  
"What the hell was that" Serena squeaked,  
  
They all looked at Rei and Ami for an explanation but just found two very pissed off scouts.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DO YOU LOOK AT US EVERTIME SOMETHING WEIRD HAPPENS"  
  
Rei yelled at them scowling.  
  
Serena, Lita and Mina looked down in shame.  
  
"Your wasting time, you must hurry" the voice said again,  
  
"Who the hell are you" Rei shouted still pissed off.  
  
"I am a friend" was replied.  
  
"Not very helpful" Rei muttered.  
  
"Look girls I think we should go and fight these nega bastards before we have to move again" Eve stated calmly.  
  
"She's right, your wasting time, I will transport you to the place that will be attacked" spoke the voice calmly.  
  
"Okay then, but what about them" Serena said with a concerned voice, that guy Trowa was really nice to her.  
  
"They will be fine, my brother is taking care of them" stated the voice.  
  
As the girls prepared to be teleported they saw Trio looking straight at them with a smirk, and then they were in the park awaiting the upcoming attack.  
  
  
  
Back in the foggy place the guys were glaring at Trio with anger.  
  
"What do you mean that we have forgotten" demanded Heero again.  
  
"Well first of all I can't explain everything but I will explain what I can" he stated calmly.  
  
"Alright first tell us who you are" asked Wufei frowning quietly.  
  
"Then explain about this we have forgotten thing" asked Heero.  
  
"And how you got all the way to the bottom of the pool and jumped out of the pool like that" demanded Trowa with a look of hatred on his face.  
  
The others looked at Trowa like he was insane.  
  
"Well that one is my little secret, but as for the other questions my name will stay as you know it, as for the you have forgotten question it has something to do with our past lives" he said with a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
Heero just glared harder at him, "What the hell do mean" Heero growled.  
  
"Your running out of time, the Sailor Senshi are waiting for the enemy but they will be over powered"  
  
A female voice said.  
  
"That's sooner than I expected Plu, well best get this over with" Trio said to know to the voice.  
  
"Get what over with" demanded Wufei,  
  
"And who is this weak onna" he finished.  
  
In a blink of an eye Trio had his hand around Wufei's neck squeezing tightly, "Don't you ever insult her again" he growled at Wufei.  
  
Wufei looked into Trio's eyes and saw something that made him want to scream like a girl (no offense all female viewers).  
  
"Stop it brother" came the voice again.  
  
"We don't have time for this".  
  
Trio dropped Wufei onto the ground and retreated to his previous location.  
  
"What I'm about to do is awaken your sleeping powers, but you will have to figure out how to use them on your own" Trio said calmly before closing his eyes.  
  
He just stood there for a moment before a blue glow could be seen through his eye lids.  
  
"I feel kind of strange" Duo said before passing out like the rest of them.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4  
  
Disclaimer: ok, once again crappy place to end it but, my story so I can end a chapter when I want .  
  
Please review and be kind. SO NO FLAMES. 


End file.
